Symbioses
by Snow Ann
Summary: When an unlikely Yeerk is paired with an Andalite by Ellimist meddling, will they be able to survive the Universe without killing each other? Post-war.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name, is Atmine 773 of Sulp Niar pool. I am a Yeerk. All of you should known what a Yeerk is by now. I live on my home planet, hostless & friendless. But only because of the Andalites. I used to have a host- a Hork Bajir by the name of Phet. But we lost the war, and were returned home. Forced from our host bodies. My friends lost their lives in the war. What friends I had had, anyway.

Phet was my first and probably last host. An involuntary, obviously, as most Hork Bajir are. I only had that precious sight for mere days before the war was lost because of the Animorphs. Five teenage humans and an Andalite aristh. Andalites! They were the plague of the galaxy, not us!

Anyway. I was moseying around at the surface of a deserted area of the pool (the Hark Nee pool, to be exact) when it happened. Ripples spread from a corner of the pool. Waves, in fact, as though... Something large had fallen in! I swim over and let out a burst of echolocation. A large shape was thrashing in the water. Was I right? Was it a host body?

I swim to the general direction of where the the head should be on a Gedd and, using echolocation and general estimation, try to find the ear canal. I find what may be it and wriggle inside as fast as I can. Fingers grab my tail, but slip off my slimy skin and I wriggle to far in to be pulled out, spreading the natural anaesthetic around to numb the ear. More proof that Yeerks aren't nearly as heartless as Andalites. But, I digress.

I make contact with the brain, spreading myself over it paper thin and feeling the energy & electricity connecting me to the neurons. It was a host...

The sight! The sky above me, laced with the occasional flash of green lighting. My hosts own hands, blue like a Gedd, yet nimbler, with many fingers...

The smell! The slightly acrid smell of the pool below me...

The sound! The waves of the pool liquid splashing the sides. The drops of thick liquid dropping off my host. This was amazing. Astounding. The senses I had had for mere days in my Hork Bajir host magnified by a hundredfold in this new host. Speaking of, what was it, this new host of mine?

«Yeerk?» a tentative voice asks. «Yeerk! Get out! Filthy slug! Get out of my head!» my host screams. Andalite! It's an Andalite. My host. Is an ... Andalite! I whip the tail experimentally, pushing off her fight for control with some struggle. This must be a dream...

Her name was Amit-Hamee-Mill. She was a Andalite Warrior of the Dome ship GalaxyTree. The GalaxyTree was in orbit around the Yeerk home world, on a mission to return the Yeerks from Earth. They had a captures blade ship and transport ships on the planet surface, as they were going to be dismantled. It was just my luck- they had brought almost no Andalite guards to help them, instead using morph capable humans. 'Volunteers', they were called. What an odd concept.

But, never mind that! I could steal the Blade Ship... In the best case scenario, anyway. All the had were some unarmed human volunteers, but they weren't acting as guards. Just bucketing Yeerks into the ground pool.

I got to 'my' feet and walked casually over to the Blade ship. A few humans were inside, fetching more Yeerks I suppose, but next to no Andalites.

I rotated my stalk eyes wonderingly, taking one long, last look at my birthplace before briskly walking inside, heading to the control bridge. My host (An Andalite! I could hardly believe it). who had been yelling obscenities at me the whole time, had fallen silent. «What?» I wonder. «You'll never get away with this.» She says, very sure of herself. I shrug mentally. «I think I will.»

She fumed, but a spark of hope lies clearly in her thoughts. I was about to crush that hope under my metaphorical foot when a harsh and vaguely familiar voice demands: "Hey! What are you doing here?!"

This chapter has been edited! Thanks to anyone who read it, and sorry for any inconvenience. Have a virtual cake to make up for it!

- Snow


	2. Chapter 2

I whip my host body around in fright. Had I been discovered? A large human male was standing there. His main features were his balding head of hair and the glasses which covered his glittering, blue eyes.

He glared at me for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Gotcha! Seriously, Amit, you gonna help us finish up here so we can burn this ship? We've still got a small group of Yeerks in the main pool to do, an I dunno 'bout you, but I want to get home and have a cinnamon bun!"

I blink in confusion, before hurriedly making my hosts eyes smile in that Andalite way. I nod, a human gesture Andalites had picked up from the humans after the war. «Sure, Jay, I'll be there.» I give my newly acquired tail a flick in the equivalent of a affectionate nod. He nods and heads toward the pool room.

I quickly turn towards the direction of the control bridge and flat out gallop to get there. «Cause that's not suspicious!» Amit mocks. «Is that sarcasm I hear, Andalite?» I counter in the same mental tone. She fumes.

I reach there soon, luckily passing none of the trance human 'volunteers'. I trot to the main control and seal the door. I then proceed to run my newly-acquired nimble blue fingers across the holographic keyboard in a hacking sequence. As soon as I'm in, I seal the outer doors, and whim to route power to the engines. A low vibration runs through the floor, indicating the startup sequence has begun. This, at least, get the Andalites attention. A chuckle.

«Power down!» Cries a familiar thought speak voice, but I ignore it.

The floor vibrates more steadily now as the ship rises off the ground and begins the ascent through the atmosphere.

A loud banging on the door interrupts my concentration. "Amit? What are you doing? Put this thing on the ground!" Jays voice trembles a bit. "C'mon Amit, its not funny anymore!" After a monument of consideration, I set autopilot to the Taxxon home world, and unseal the bridge door. Jay stumbles in, having been leaning on the door. "Amit...What-" he's cut off as I whip my new tail forwards and slam the flat against the side of his head.

* * *

A/N- And... To be continued! This chapter will be expanded before I make a new chapter, just so ya know. This is the edited version.


End file.
